memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Constitution class
4 Shuttlecraft 8 Work Bees| altimage= | |}} The Constitution class is a type of starship used by Starfleet in the mid to late 23rd century. History Development of this class began in the 2230s when key Fleet personnel, including Admiral William M Jefferies and Captain Robert April, came to see the necessity of an all-purpose vessel that could explore space while protecting Federation interests and expanding its reach. When a design team led by Dr Lawrence Marvick finished plans late in that decade for just such a ship, a new class was swiftly approved by Command. Starfleet authorized its Fleet Yards in San Francisco to build two vessels, with Adm Jefferies overseeing NX-1700 -- christened Constitution -- and Capt April supervising its sister ship 1701, as yet unnamed (TOS novel 'Final Frontier'). Constitution's hull was completed in 2244, with enhanced sensor and deflector shield systems; when hostilities broke out late in the year, Jefferies pulled her from drydock to take decisive part in the Battle of Donatu V. Blunting the Klingon invasion force -- without weaponry -- she rescued USS Yorkshire but was badly damaged and needed extensive repairs (TOS novel 'Errand of Vengeance 2: Killing Blow'). ]] Construction on NX-1701 continued apace, employing new Duotronic computer systems designed by Dr Richard Daystrom, which afforded 1701 better control of her systems. After a secret mission into the Romulan neutral zone, April christened her Enterprise (original novel Final Frontier). In 2245, both Constitution and Enterprise began their first half decades' of exploration, the results of which led Fleet to order nine more ships of the class (reference book Star Fleet Technical Manual). Beyond minor modifications, the successful design saw no major changes until the 2270s, when a significant refit had been more than earned. Upgrade proposals all shared a more efficient power plant, with some versions streamlining the hull for greater warpfield geometrics, and others emphasizing enhanced weaponry or science capability; the final design merged many of the proposals. (ref Ships of the Line) The first major refit was Enterprise, and its success ensured the refit of the rest, bringing the fleet in line with newer technologies and extending its life (ref bk Starship Spotter). A Constitution class ship served into the late 24 cent and was destroyed in battle at Wolf 359 (Next Gen episode The Best of Both Worlds); others, reactivated or still in service, fought in the Dominion War, and took part in the task force to retake Deep Space Nine.'' (ref work Star Trek: Fact Files). At least one decommissioned class ship was sold to a private entity; later known as Glory, it was acquired by Romulans and given to privateer Deigo DeBlazio to harass Federation shipping (Next Gen novel Blaze of Glory)). Subclasses * Constitution class, mk I ** Bonhomme Richard class, mk II ** Achernar class, mk III ** Tikopai class, mk IV * Enterprise class, mk I ** mk II ** mk III Features When the first Constitution class ships were built they were the largest and most elaborate vessels Starfleet had ever constructed affording the ships room for an unprecedented fourteen research labs, making the class the most extensive mobile research platform ever sent into space by the Federation. Consitution class ships were responsible for expanding the area of explored space by thousands of cubic parsecs. (''ST'' reference book: Starship Spotter) The Constitution class featured a level of modularity never before seen in Federation starships, but something that was so successful that it was soon spread throughout the fleet and it continues to be standard design practice to have modular design in starships. The modular nature allowed incremental changes in vessel configuration to occur with relative ease making the class highly flexible. It also resulted in an increasingly uniform fleet design in Starfleet as other classes made use of the components. (''ST'' reference book: Starship Spotter) en-route to Starbase 13 following a saucer separation.]] The Constitution class was also one of the first to feature saucer separation. Though this early version was only for use in emergency situations as it utilized explosive bolts to complete the separation and subsequently required starbase facilities to reconnect the separated sections (TOS manga: 'Til Death). It was not until the Galaxy class a century later that saucer separation became a routine maneuver (TNG episode: Encounter at Farpoint). Tactical summary The Constitution vessels of the original series had slightly different features than the succeeding subclasses Bonhomme Richard, Achernar, Tikopai and Enterprise, with early laser and phaser weapons available to security teams onboard as hand-held weapons, as well as ship-mounted emplacements, in concert with accelerator cannons and photon torpedo launchers. The Constitution vessels of the 2240s and 2250s began the use of the class's standard emplacements, with forward arcs of fire. Most early Constitution variants had 6 phasers, usually dual mounted, in 3 or more phaser banks, although some variation exists between the various subseries. For example, the one modifications of the Enterprise modification had a series with 8 phasers in 4 banks. (RPG sourcebook: Federation Ship Recognition Manual) Starships of the Bonhomme Richard modification, such as the Enterprise, had forward firing phaser banks that could fire beams or pulses, located on the lower saucer section, just above the sensor dome and a torpedo launcher. The Defiant was noted to use, with dramatic effect, its rear firing phaser and torpedoes located above the secondary hull's shuttlebay, as well as the upper saucer banks. (TOS, ENT) Some vessels of the Achernar series, like USS Constitution had port and starboard upper saucer phasers as well as a forward firing phaser on the lower saucer, as well as upper and lower saucer torpedo tubes. All of the Achernar series weapons were forward or side firing, leaving the rear arc uncovered. (Reference book: Star Fleet Technical Manual) The Enterprise subclass, with one more launcher than the preceding series, had a move in the torpedo launchers to an outrigged tube control room at the separation between the secondary hull and the connecting hull. By subsequent Enterprise modifications, the rear arcs had been restored. (TOS films) Known vessels Various Constitution configuration * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (NCC-4200) * * * ''Constitution'' (mk I) * (NX/NCC-1700) * (NCC-1701) * (NCC-1001 or NCC-1705) * (NCC-1017) * (NCC-1371 or NCC-1373) * (NCC-1631 or NCC-1708 or NCC-1831) * (NCC-1647 or NCC-1702) * (NCC-1664 or NCC-1705) * (NCC-1672 or NCC-1706) * (NCC-1702 or NCC-1711) * (NCC-1703 or NCC-1707) * (NCC-1703 or NCC-1709) * (NCC-1704 or NCC-1717) * (NCC-1709 or NCC-1718) * (NCC-1710) * (NCC-1764) * (NCC-1691) ''Bonhomme Richard'' (Constitution mk II) * (NCC-1712 or NCC-1776) * (NCC-956 or NCC-1719 or NCC-1738) * (NCC-1704) * (NCC-1705) * (NCC-1713) * (NCC-1714 or NCC-1778) * (NCC-1715) * (NCC-1715) * (NCC-1717) * (NCC-1718) * (NCC-1716 or NCC-1777 or NCC-1895) * (NCC-1719 or NCC-1727) * (NCC-1720) * (NCC-1720 or NCC-1724) * (NCC-1721) * (NCC-1721 and NCC-1734) * (NCC-1723) * (NCC-1722 or NCC-1724) * (NCC-1725) * (NCC-1725) * (NCC-1726) * (NCC-1017 or NCC-1728) * (NCC-1708 or NCC-1729) * (NCC-1631 or NCC-1730) * (NCC-1731) ''Achernar'' (Constitution mk III) * (NCC-1732) * (NCC-1727) * (NCC-1733) * (NCC-1734) * (NCC-1735) * (NCC-1736) * (NCC-1736) * (NCC-1737) * (NCC-1738) * (NCC-1739) * (NCC-1740) * (NCC-1741) * (NCC-1742) * (NCC-1742) * (NCC-1743) * (NCC-1744) * (NCC-1744) * (NCC-1745) * (NCC-1746) * (NCC-1747) * (NCC-1748) * (NCC-1749) * (NCC-1749) * (NCC-1750) * (NCC-1750) * (NCC-1751) * (NCC-1751) * (NCC-1752) * (NCC-1753) * (NCC-1754) * (NCC-1754) * (NCC-1755) * (NCC-1756) * (NCC-1757) * (NCC-1758) * (NCC-1759) * (NCC-1759) * (NCC-1760) * (NCC-1760) * (NCC-1761) * (NCC-1762) * (NCC-1763) * (NCC-1764) * (NCC-1765) * (NCC-1765) * (NCC-1766) * (NCC-1767) * (NCC-1768) * (NCC-1769) * (NCC-1770) * (NCC-1771) * (NCC-1772) * (NCC-1773) * (NCC-1774) * (NCC-1775) * (NCC-1776) * (NCC-1777) * (NCC-1778) * * (NCC-1779) * (NCC-1780) * (NCC-1780) * (NCC-1781) * (NCC-1782) * (NCC-1783) * (NCC-1784) * (NCC-1785) * (NCC-1786) * (NCC-1787) * (NCC-1788) * (NCC-1789) * (NCC-1790) * (NCC-1791) * * (NCC-1792) * (NCC-1792) * (NCC-1793) * (NCC-1794) * (NCC-1795) * (NCC-1796) * (NCC-1797) * (NCC-1798) * (NCC-1798) * (NCC-1799) ''Tikopai'' (Constitution mk IV) * (NCC-1800) * (NCC-1801) * (NCC-1802) * (NCC-1803) * (NCC-1804) * (NCC-1805) * (NCC-1806) * (NCC-1807) * (NCC-1808) * (NCC-1809) * (NCC-1810) * (NCC-1811) * (NCC-1812) * (NCC-1813) * (NCC-1814) * (NCC-1815) * (NCC-1816) * (NCC-1817) * (NCC-1818) * (NCC-1819) * (NCC-1820) * (NCC-1821) * (NCC-1822) * (NCC-1823) * (NCC-1824) * (NCC-1825) * (NCC-1826) * (NCC-1827) * (NCC-1828) * (NCC-1829) * (NCC-1830) * (NCC-1831) * (NCC-1832) * (NCC-1833) * (NCC-1834) * (NCC-1835) * (NCC-1836) * (NCC-1837) * (NCC-1838) * (NCC-1839) * (NCC-1840) * (NCC-1841) * (NCC-1842) Various Enterprise configuration * (NCC-1813) * (NCC-1725) * (NCC-1966) * (NCC-1704) * (NCC-1766) * (NCC-1804) * (NCC-1707) ''Enterprise'' (mk I) * (NCC-1732) * (NCC-1733) * (NCC-1735) * (NCC-1752) * (NCC-1753) ''Enterprise'' (mk II) * (NCC-1716) * (NCC-1726) * (NCC-1730) * (NCC-1731) * (NCC-1740) * (NCC-1741) * (NCC-1743) * (NCC-1772) * (NCC-1773) * (NCC-1775) * (NCC-1781) * (NCC-1782) * (NCC-1784) ''Enterprise'' (mk III) * * (NCC-1745) * (NCC-1774) * (NCC-1783) * (NCC-1785) * (NCC-1793) * (NCC-1794) Mirror universe *[[ISS Constellation|ISS Constellation]] *[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] *[[ISS Excalibur|ISS Excalibur]] *[[ISS Yorktown|ISS Yorktown]] Appearances The Constitution class appeared as the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) and (NCC-1701-A) and a handful of other vessels throughout TOS and other TOS subseries including TAS and the Early and Untold Voyages in all media. Appearances, apart from the Enterprise in TOS and related series include: * Harbinger (VAN novel) * In a Mirror, Darkly (ENT episode) * Interphase (SCE eBook) * Reunion (TNG novel) * Star Trek: Judgment Rites (TOS game) * Star Trek: Klingon Academy (TMP game) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (TMP game) * The Brave and the Bold: The First Artifact (TOS novella) * The Best of Both Worlds (TNG episode) (seen briefly as wreckage) * The Captains' Honor (TNG novel) * The Doomsday Machine (TOS episode) * The Omega Glory (TOS episode) * The Tholian Web (TOS episode) * The Ultimate Computer (TOS episode) * The Wounded Sky (TOS novel) * These Are the Voyages... (ENT episode) * Trials and Tribble-ations (DS9 episode) * Worf's First Adventure (TNG:SA novel) Connections * Category:Federation starship classes Constitution class Category:Mirror universe